Cinema Bizarre Comes To Cross Academy
by Selena Lumina
Summary: Read to find out what happens.
1. New Students

Cross Academy, as usual, was calm on this Friday afternoon. I was in the window sill, talking to my adopted father, Headmaster Cross. Let me back up. My name is Yuki Cross. I'm human. For the past ten years, I've been in the shadows about my past. I'm not gonna say my life stinks, because it doesn't. I have a great adopted father, my best friend Yori, Zero Kiryu, and of course Kaname Kuran.

"I hear the new boys are vampires," Headmaster said. I nodded. "Except one. Romeo is a Lycan." Headmaster Cross nodded as Kaname entered. "The boys are here," he said. I jumped up and greeted him with a bow. "Thank you so much, Kaname," I said quickly. Kaname chuckled. "Yuki, you're my girlfriend. You don t have to be so formal." I nodded as the boys entered the room.

Strify was first. He had two-toned blonde and brown hair. Very handsome. He wore blue jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

Next came Yu. His hair was black with a red tint. He wore black leather pants and a leather jacket. No shirt. Sexy.

Shin followed him in. I could tell he was a vampire. His pale complexion was perfectly flawless. He had shoulder-length white-blonde hair, and grey eyes. It gave me the chills. He wore a black suit. As if he was going to a funeral or something. Or maybe on a date. He didn't need to go to a funeral. All of them were already dead.

Kiro was right behind him. He also had two-toned brown and blonde hair. He wore white. All white. White shirt, white jacket, white pants, even a white belt. White as snow. He was also the shortest. But definitely cute.

Last in was Romeo. He had black hair and wore all black. With red stars. Definite rockstar.

I liked these new boys. Four Night Class boys and one Day Class boy. They were all cute. I wasn't interested in them, but they seemed cool. And of course Yori would love Romeo. He was Night Class status in the Day Class. She would be all over him. She wanted a Day Class boy. And Romeo was definitely cute enough for her.

"Allow me to show you to your dorm," I said, bowing. I led them to the old abandoned dorm that was used by the Night Class until the Moon Dorm was completed. Everyone stopped and stared. Day Class and Night Class alike. "New students?" Zero Kiryu, my adopted brother (sort of) joined my side. "Mmhmm." I nodded quickly. He looked back at them. Kiro hissed, baring his fangs. Zero looked back at me. "I'll be keeping an eye on that one," he said. "I'm going to bed." I nodded as he walked away.

"Here we are." I unlocked the gate to the Star Dorm. The boys looked at it. "No one will come here, right?" Strify asked in a thick, German accent. I shook my head. "No one but Kaname-sama. He's the President of the Night Class, and the Day Class President has agreed to allow him to keep an eye on Romeo." Strify nodded. They went to their rooms and began unpacking their belongings. "Day Class is to be in class in one hour," I told Romeo as I walked out. He nodded quickly.

When classes began, I raced to class with Yori. We were one of the first ones to arrive. The only other student there was Romeo. He looked tired. Yori saw him. "Is he new?" I nodded. "That's Romeo Nightingale. He came from Germany with those new Night Class boys." Yori walked over to Romeo. "Hi," she said. "I'm Sayori Wakaba. But you can call me Yori." Romeo smiled. "Romeo Nightingale. Pleasure to meet you, Yori." "Alright, alright, have a seat." Everyone took a seat (Yori was next to Romeo), and the teacher looked around. "We have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hallo everyone. I am Romeo Nightingale, I am from Germany, I came here with four boys who are in the Night Class, I enjoy manga, movies, and music, and I believe in vampires and lycans, though nobody believes that they are real." He returned to his seat. All the girls in the class kept staring at him. Why wouldn't they? He was Night Class status in a Day Class boy. Every Day Class girl's dream. I, however, wanted to see him with Yori. She deserved a boy like him. He was perfect for her. But, only time will tell.

* * *

**Selena here. Okay, that's the first chapter of CB Comes to CA. And I must say, it turned out better than I thought it would. Anyways, what do you as the fans think? Should Yori and Romeo get together? Well, you never know what will happen. Just keep reading. Coming up, we have Zero fighting one of the new Night Class boys. But, he doesn't kill him. Find out why. And find out why he gets into a fight with Hanabusa Aido. And no, it is not his hatred for vampires. It's something bigger. So, keep keep reading to find out.**


	2. Zero

Zero was walking through Cross Academy, alone. This was normal for him. He didn't exactly hate everyone, but he was more of an introvert. He did hate the Night Class. They were all vampires, and he had a bad history with vampires.

Kiro was out for a walk while the Day Class students were in class. He would be meeting up with Romeo later. For now, though, he was alone. He was usually a friendly guy, but he could be a bitch when he needed to be one.

Zero stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. Kiro's head turned when he heard it. He hissed and sped towards the noise. He stopped when he saw Zero standing before him, the Bloody Rose gun raised. The minute he saw Kiro, his finger went to the trigger, but he couldn't shoot. He dropped the gun.

The trigger was pushed as it hit the ground, and Kiro's foot was shot. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Without thinking, Zero ran to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kiro nodded. "I'll heal." Zero bit his lip. "I'll walk you to Headmaster Cross."

Later that night, Zero and Kiro were sitting in Kiro's room together. The small vampire looked up. "I'm Kiro," he said, smiling. "Zero Kiryu," Zero told him. Kiro wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. Something kept pulling him closer to Zero. He didn't know what it was. Suddenly, the vampire hunter pulled the vampire so close that not even air could get through and kissed him.

The kiss was magical. It was warm and soft. Kiro knew that Zero was a hunter, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was the gentleness of the kiss. He never wanted it to end. After what seemed like an eternity, Zero pulled away for a breath. They stared into each other's eyes. I Zero paused. Kiro hugged him. "I love you," he said. Zero smiled lightly for the first time. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Selena here. Sorry it's been so long. I had writer's block, but I'm back. And, wow, am I surprised with my own work. Zero and Kiro in love? O_O**


	3. Aido

Hanabusa Aido was walking to the class alone. Or, at least, he thought he was alone. Kiro was standing in the doorway of an empty classroom, smoking a cigarette. Aido smiled involuntarily when he saw the small vampire. "Hello," he said. Kiro smirked. "Hey," he said. Aido moved closer. "I am Hanabusa Aido." Kiro stepped back. "Kiro Russell." Aido's smile broadened. "Allow me to show you around, Kiro," he said sweetly.

"So, that's Cross Academy." Aido stopped and looked at Kiro as they finished the tour. The smaller male's eyes pierced the elder vampire's soul. He tried his best to control himself, but it was hard. He just wanted to pin Kiro to the wall and take him right there. But, he didn't. He planned to take it slow. "So, are you more into guys or girls?" Kiro shrugged. "I'm into girls more, but I would date a guy if I really liked him." Aido smiled. "Have you seen anyone you like?" Kiro looked down. "No, not really. Why?" Aido didn't answer.

"What can you tell me about Zero Kiryu?" Kiro was sitting on a couch in the moon dorm. It was a full moon, so the others were watching Romeo. "Kiryu's descended from a line of famous vampire hunters," Aido said. "He hates all of us. If he's a bitch, don't take it personal. It's just how he is." Kiro nodded. He knew he shouldn't be feeling how he felt about Zero, but somehow, he did.

"Kiro?" Kiro looked up at Aido. "Yea?" Aido climbed into Kiro's lap, straddling him. "How do you feel about me?" Kiro shook his head. "You're a good friend, Aido, but don t get the wrong impression. I'm not interested in you." As soon as Kiro said this, Aido had him on the bed and was kissing him. Kiro struggled under the elder vampire, managing to push him away. "What the fuck? I just told you I wasn't interested!" Kiro jumped up and ran out.

* * *

**Is there a problem, Aido? I think it's going to get much worse very soon.**


	4. War

Kiro ran from the moon dorm, through the school grounds, into Zero's arms. "Kiro, what's wrong?" Kiro shook his head, crying. The hunter knew someone had tried to hurt him. "What happened?" he demanded. "Since when do you care?"

Zero looked up to see Aido standing by a large oak tree. "It was you," he growled. "You tried to hurt him." Aido laughed. "No, no, Zero. I didn't try to hurt him. All I wanted was a little kiss." Kiro hugged Zero tighter, snuggling into the warmth of his body. "Why do you want Kiro?" Aido laughed. "He's beautiful." Zero looked at the blonde vampire. He couldn't help but to agree with Aido. "Yes, he is beautiful." Kiro looked up. Zero smiled down at him.

"Zero." Zero looked back at Aido. "What?" "You are aware Kiro is in the Night Class?" Zero closed his eyes. Of course he was aware of that. Why wouldn't he be? "Yes, Aido, I know." Aido stepped forward. "You are fully aware that Kiro is a vampire, yet you still want him." Zero smiled. He wasn't even going to deny it. "Yes, I do still want him." Aido's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Well, then. You do know that this means war." He grinned. "Winner takes the prize."

"Zero, why does Aido have to try to take me from you?" Kiro asked, snuggling into Zero's body. Zero kissed him. "I don't know," he said. "What I do know, however, is that he will never separate us. I may hate vampires, but you're different. I could never hate you." He looked at the bed. "Now I know how Yuki feels around Kaname." Kiro smiled and pulled Zero onto the bed with him. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the hunter. Zero moaned, kissing him back. "Oh, god, Kiro," he moaned. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A chapter very soon will be rated M. I'm sure you can guess why.**


	5. Romeo

"Yori, just tell him." Yuki Cross stood next to her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. Yori for short. "Yuki, I can't," she said. "He may be a Day Class boy, but he's still Night Class status." Just then, Romeo walked over. "Hi," he said softly. "I'm Romeo Nightingale." "Sayori Wakaba," Yori said. "You can call me Yori." Romeo smiled. "The school dance is this Saturday. Do you have a date, yet?" Yori shook her head. "No, I... I do not." He smiled. "Would you like to join me, then?" She looked at him, smiling. "I would." He smiled. "I'll see you at seven?" "Seven," she confirmed. "It's a date," he said before walking away. "I have a date with Romeo," Yori said. She and Yuki squealed and giggled.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it leads up to more.**


	6. Yuki and Zero

"Yuki?" Yuki Cross looked up from the fountain as Zero Kiryu said her name. "Yes, Zero?" He sat next to her. "I think something's wrong with me." She looked confused. "Why?" He bit his lip. "I'm in love with someone," he told her. She giggled. "What's her name?" His expression told her it wasn't a girl. "It's a boy?" He nodded. "Day Class boy?" He shook his head. "A Night Class boy?" He nodded, embarrassed. "Who is it?" He shook his head. She knew it was one of the new boys, because he hated all the other vampires. "Strify?" He shook his head. "Yu?" He shook his head again. "Kiro?" He blushed bright red at the mention of his new boyfriend's name. "Oh my god, It's Kiro?" He nodded, smiling. "Oh, Zero, that's so cute." He sighed. "I've never felt this way about anyone before," he said. "He makes me feel so special." Yuki smiled. "So, what's the problem?" she asked. "He's a vampire," he said. "Everyone knows I hate the Night Class." Yuki hugged him. "Looks like it's time for a new reputation. Starting, say, Saturday?" He chuckled lightly. "I guess Saturday could work." He jumped up. "Thanks," he said before he ran off. She sighed and looked back into the water. Things were gonna be different around Cross Academy. Better. Or, at least she hoped they'd be better.


	7. Do You Have A Date?

"Kiro!" Kiro spun around as he heard his name. "Zero!" He greeted his beautiful vampire hunter boyfriend wit a passionate kiss. "I need to ask you something," Zero said. "I have to know the answer now." Kiro smiled. "Ask away, my dearest hunter." He kissed Zero again. Zero smiled. "Will you go to the dance with me this Saturday?" Kiro squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes!" he squealed. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Zero laughed and kissed him passionately.

***

"Shiki?" The vampire girl turned around to see Yu standing there. "Yes, Yu?" she said. "Do you... Do you have a date for the dance?" She bit her lip. "No," she said. "No, I do not." He hesitated. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" She kissed his cheek. "Indeed I would, Yu." He smiled. "I'll see you at seven." "Seven," she agreed. "It's a date."

***

"Kiro?" Kiro looked at Hanabusa Aido. "Yes, Aido?" he said. "I was wondering- if you don't have a date aready- would you like to go with me?" Kiro laughed. "Aido, you're such an idiot," he said. "Of COURSE I have a date. Zero asked me when I was out walking while Day Class was in their lessons. Even if he hadn't asked, I still wouldn't go with you." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but the hunter is how I roll."

***

"Aido." Aido turned around reluctantly. Strify was standing behind him. "I... I couldn't help but see what happened with Kiro." Aido sighed. "How embarassing," he muttered. Strify sat beside him. "I would be honored if you would be my date to the dance." Aido hesitated. "Fine," he said. "But, it's not a date. We're just going as friends." Strify nodded. "If that's how you see it." He got up and walked out. Once the door was closed, he and Shin squealed.

***

"Hello, Kain." Kain smiled. "Hello, Shin," he said. Shin tugged at his shirt. "I was, uh, wondering... Would you... would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kain laughed in a kind way. "I'd love to, Shin," he said. "You're rather cute, if I may say so." Shin turned crimson as Kain kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Selena here. I am SO sorry it's been forever. I got so busy and forgot about my stories. Anyways, here's the new CB Comes To CA chapter. Hope you like it.**


End file.
